Hawaii 5-0 : HPD Stories
by taskforce22
Summary: After uncovering a complex murder attempt, single father officer Alex Peterson balances his daughter and his job.Please review and enjoy the reading!
1. Chapter 1

The Discovery

"911, What's your emergency?"

"Yes ma'am, we have a suspicious vehicle here at the pier."

"And you work at the pier, sir?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm a security guard."

"Then keep everyone away until officer's arrive."

"Any unit available, security guard called in a suspicious vehicle."

"Unit 32-D responding code 2."

"10-4 32-D code 2"

"You love these calls, don't you?"Ben said as we showed up on scene. "Unlike you rookie, I'd rather not get shot at. Now, talk to the guard. I'll check the car. I replied as I pointed my flashlight at the security guard. I walked the perimeter of the car, noting the smell. As I walked by the car trunk, a small thump sounded. "Ben, here now." I said as I drew my pistol. "I'll open, You check?" he asked as he jogged over to me. We got ready and nodded. "Oh my god." I mumbled as I saw the inside. There was a dead man in a shredded HPD uniform with a teenage girl underneath the body. "Get one of the water bottles from the car."I ordered as I put my gloves on. I grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled out of the trunk. "Hey, Hey, tell me your name." I said as I set the girl against the trunk. "Danielle Pierce." the girl replied weakly. "Dispatch, we need an ambulance and 5-0 here now." I said into my radio as Ben and I switched places. "10-4 32, their en-route." the dispatcher replied. I sighed as I walked back to Ben and Danielle. "Hey, an ambulance is on the way. Just keep your eyes open." I said as I knelt next to Ben.

Half an hour later an ambulance arrived, followed by a silver camero and two HPD cruisers. "Alright, who's reporting officer?" a brown-haired detective asked as he and a blonde detective walked up to the car. "That would be me, detective -" I said as I shook the detective's hands. "Mcgarrett. He's detective Williams." the brown-haired detective said. "Well, we were called on a suspicious vehicle. We heard a faint thump and decided to check. We found the girl under the body." I said as I showed the trunk. "Jesus, who does this?" Detective Williams said as he looked over the body. "That's your job. Good luck detectives."I replied. "Thanks officer-" Detective Mcgarrett started. "Peterson. Alex Peterson." I finished as I turned to walk back to my cruiser.


	2. Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters.


	3. Chapter 2

"So Alex?" Ben asked as I closed my locker. "Yes Ben?" I replied with urgency. "Do you think that guy did anything to cause what happened to him?" he continued, fixing his watch. "That's not on us. Now, get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."I replied as I picked up my duffel bag and walked out. I walked to my truck and climbed in. I drove to the elementary school nearby and waited. "Hi daddy." my daughter Rose said as she skipped to me. "Hey sweet pea, how was school?" I replied as I lifted her up and put her in her car seat. "Good." she replied. I smiled as I drove to her favorite place, Kawakona's food truck. "Hey officer Peterson, how ya doing, eh?" he asked as we walked up. "Good, thanks." I replied "What about you darling?"he asked. "Good." Rose replied. "She's becoming more and more like you. So, the usual?" He replied with a smile, I nodded as I pulled $10 from my wallet. "Here you go. Enjoy." Kamekona replied as he placed two plates of food on the counter. I handed him the bill and walked with Rose and the food to an empty table. I smiled as I listened to her talk about her day. "Alright pumpkin, time to go home." I said as I picked her up. She didn't reply, only yawning silently. I drove us back home and carried her in, along with my duffel bag and her book bag on my shoulders. I put the bags down and put her in bed. "Goodnight, honey." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, daddy." she replied as I reached her door. I smiled as I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. I looked through the mail and noticed a letter. "Lori? What does she want?" I thought to myself as I opened the letter:

Alex,

I know this is pointless to try and write to you, but please hear me out. I'm finishing my assignment on the mainland and would like to see you and Rose. Please write back. But if you don't, I understand. After what I did, I wouldn't want to see me either.

Sincerely,

Lori Weston

I read the letter over and over before putting it on the counter. I sighed as I put my badge next to the letter before walking to my bedroom.

Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. School's been keeping me busy. Also, let me know if any names are misspelled. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Alex, have you seen Ben?" Sgt. Lukela asked as I adjusted my gun belt. "Not since the end of our shift yesterday." I replied as I checked my pistol, a Smith &Wesson model 5906. "Then stop by his apartment and check on him" Lukela said as he sat at his desk. I climbed in my cruiser and drove to his apartment. I knocked on his door as saw it was ajar. I drew my pistol and walked in. I saw a bloody hand print on the wall in the kitchen. "Dispatch, requesting back up at 32 river road, apartment 12-A."I said into my radio. I continued on finding the bed room door closed. I kicked it open and stormed in. I found Ben dead on the floor, his pistol in hand. "No, not you god damn it." I said as I fought back tears. I noticed a message on the wall and read it to myself:

Officers of the HPD,

two of your men ruined our plan,

one has paid with his life, the other

will pay with his daughter's

"Jesus Christ." Lukela said as he walked into the bedroom. "Whoever put that girl under the dead cop did this. And they have my kid." I seethed as put my pistol, away. "Whoa whoa, calm down. We'll find her." Detective Mcgarrett said as he and Detective Williams walked in. "Hello?" I said as I answered my phone. "Come to the pier where you found the car in 1 hour. Alone" the reply said before the line went dead.

I pulled into the pier and got out with my pistol drawn. "Officer Peterson. So glad you could come." one kidnapper said as I aimed at him "Where's my daughter you son of a bitch!" I yelled as my finger started to near the trigger. Blood exploded from my shoulder as th kid napper patted the trunk. I heard another laugh as I fell against my cruiser...

And cliffhanger! See if you can piece together what happens.


End file.
